Bad Turns Out To Be Good
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: What if Voldemort was the good guy and Dumbledore the bad guy. What would Harry do? Meeting a crying Slytherin can change the whole outcome of the war. It starts off sort of like 'Abused but will be loved' but it turns out to be really diffrent. H/D
1. Chapter 1

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10", Harry softly counted the tiles on the ground as he took his early mornings stroll. But something was different, something life changing was gonna happen, he just knew it. So as he counted, he got ready for whatever will happen. As he reached the main doors, nothing could have prepared him for what was on the other side.

He quietly opened the doors to reveal a weeping student, and when Harry got a closer look at his peer, it was none other then Draco Malfoy, his enemy in school, and his secret love in his head (and dreams). Before he could stop himself, Harry placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder

"Malfoy", Harry said softly

Silver pain filled eyes snapped up, which turned cold when they realized who called him.

"What are you doing here potty, come to gloat, are you gonna go and run off to tell your Gryffindork friends, that you saw Draco Malfoy sobbing like a baby" snarled the young aristocrat.

"I was coming to take a walk around the lake, when I saw you. Draco how could you think I would tell anyone this, everyone is allowed to cry, I just wanted to see if you're all right." Harry said sincerely

"Why the fuck would you care, potter, just crawl back to your friends, you're not wanted here." Draco snapped

"Their not my friends", Harry muttered

"Then why do you hang out with them?"

"I only do during school hours and even then I try to stay away from them, they hate me, Dumbledore is paying their families to 'be my friends' to keep an eye out for me so I don't turn out like Voldemort and the only friendship I ever wanted I turned down in first year." Harry added staring directly into Draco's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You Draco are the friend I ever wanted, but Dumlepoop knew and made sure I met weasel first."

"That's fucked up, man,"

"Since I was forbidden your friendship back then, will you accept my friendship now?" Harry asked timidly offering his hand.

"I would most definitely like to be your friend, and I'm not doing this to bring you too my lord."

"So you have joined?"

"Yes," Draco answered simply. They lapsed into silence.

"You wanna take a walk around the lake with me", Harry asked suddenly

"Sure"

As the once enemies headed to the lake they succumbed to a comfortable silence. The nightly sounds were all that you could here. A splash in the black lake dragged them out of their thoughts.

"So what was wrong", Harry questioned

"Nothing", answered Draco a bit to quickly.

"That's convincing. No seriously I really do care. Why were you crying?"

"It's stupid"

"It's not stupid, if it's making you cry", Harry said noticing the ice colored eyes glaze over with unshed tears.

"I…I…I was just thinking," Draco paused and took a deep breath, "I was just thinking about someone I love and how they'll never love me"

For some reason this confession made Harry's heart plummet, but one thing stood out.

"So it's a guy, then", smirked Harry

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

I have the rest of the story, but i'm tired and i thought i'd give you a tease.

reveiws are always loved


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT, no it's not, uh, it's a girl, with, ah big boobs, and blond hair, yea that's it,"

Chuckling Harry stated, "Somehow I seriously doubt that"

"What, why… I'm not gay, girls are hot"

"Okay...okay. Who is it then?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why"

"You'll laugh at me"

"No I won't come on, tell me. He might even feel the same way"

"What do you know?" Draco snapped

"I know math, science. I can tie my shoes. I can-"

"That's not what I meant, Harry. He'll never love me"

"So it is a he, huh", Harry drawled

"What no…uh… maybe…yea, yea it is", Draco stuttered

"See I knew that too," Harry said smiling

"Wait you're not mad that I like guys?" Draco asked bewildered

"Why would I. I do too," Harry said trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably. Draco stopped walking and stared into Harry's sparkling green eyes

"When did you know?"

"I knew in my third year. Well I've always known, I just knew more and understood better in third year"

"Have you ever kissed a guy", a blushing Drcao asked

"I actually don't consider my first kiss, my first" sadening slightly

"Why?"

"Well the guy was drunk and made me kiss him"

"Oh" Daco said a little taken aback

"Can I ask you a very personal question?" A timid question came from the blonde

"You already did, but go ahead"

"Are you a virgin?" Draco mumbled looking every where but at Harry so he didn't see the self argument on his face

"I consider myself"

"you've had sex", Draco almost shouted astonished

"Unfortunately", Harry answered quietly. It was like he knew where these questions were headed and he seemed reluctant to let them out, but the boy he loves is showing interest in his life. He doesn't want to start a friendship on lies.

"Why, I thought sex is supposed to be special and wonderful"

"Not when you're being forced", Harry snapped. He looked out at the lake trying to hold back tears. While Draco stood behind him letting the tears fall.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't know. I'm sorry I pushed, I knew you were hesitant to answer but I thought if you didn't want me to know, you would tell me" Draco wept

"No one does know, but I thought you had the right to know" Harry concluded, "I'm pretty sure Dumblepoop knows, because he won't let me leave, he says I'm safe from Voldemort there"

"Where are you safe when someone defiles you, in the worst way?" Draco raged mostly talking to himself, but harry answered any way.

"My uncle's house. he's the one", Harry whispered so soft you had to strain to hear him. But Draco heard it loud and clear in the dead night.

"WHAT, THAT FUCKING DEMBLEDORE SAYS YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM LORD TOM, WHEN YOUR UNCLE IS WORSE THEN HE HIMSELF", magic cracked around the two as Draco yelled out his anger on Vernon Dursley, swearing his revenge. No one knew not even Draco, but on that day he swore he will protect Harry no matter what. Even if it meant bringing him to his lord. They stood in silence. after a while harry looked over at Draco and smiled

"Lord Tom?" amusement laced in Harry's voice

"Yes, lord tom Harry"


	3. Chapter 3

Since that faithful night the two boys became fast friends. They met every evening. They would walk out by the lake and watch the sunset together. Then talk until they saw the big yellow ball of fire come back up. But one day one of their talks made a total shift in the 'light side'.

They were walking shoulder to shoulder around the lake when Draco asked, "Harry, you remember when you found me crying a while back"

"Yea?" Harry answered a little skeptical

"Remember when you said Dumbledore was basically paying everyone to be your 'friends' so you wouldn't turn out like Voldemort?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well I was just thinking, what's so bad about him. You have no idea who killed your parents. You have just what everyone tells you, for all we know Dumbledore could have killed them"

"Well I wouldn't put it past him. Dumbledore would do that for his own benefit, but why are you bringing this up?"

"Well I don't really know, it's just been bothering me, our lord is not a nasty person. When we're with him, sure he's intimidating and yea sure he's killed, but only if he has to, never for fun, like some people think. Dumbledore has twisted everyone's mind into thinking Voldemort is a real person. There's no such thing as Voldemort on the 'dark side'. Dumbledore has convinced almost the entire wizarding world that Lord Tom is an evil wizard when Dumbledore is the evil wizard. Look at his eyes next time you talk with him, his face may be pleasant but his eyes are as cold as ice. And have you ever felt you were not alone in your own head in his presence. I hate him with a passion for what he is and what he does."

Harry was silent for a moment after Draco's declaration.

"Draco I need to think, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

As Harry walked off into the castle's direction, Draco stayed behind. He sat on the grass and stared at the black lake.

"What a beautiful night isn't' it Mr. Malfoy", Albus Dumbledore stated walking up to the young blond

"What do you want old man", Draco snarled still facing the lake.

"I've noticed you and Harry becoming closer, why is this" Dumbledore said getting right to the point

"I don't see why it's any of your business"

"If it includes Harry Potter it's my business", Dumbledore said loosing the patience he was known for.

"Harry's life is his life; he doesn't need a manipulating bastard like you in it", Draco snapped, got out of his position on the ground and started the long trek back to the castle, but before he made it he could hear Dumbledore yelling, "you know what's happens when you Slytherins talk to Harry, come here and receive your punishment"

Sighing Draco turned back around to face the manipulating bastard. Silver eyes filled with rage locked onto cold blue eyes. "_crucio_", Dumbledore hissed, eyes smiling with amusement. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip, he could feel sweat dripping down his back as he fell to his knees. After 5 minutes Dumbledore lifted the curse off the trembling boy. "You will not take my pawn away form me, you will not turn him. He will never trust you like he does me"

Draco stood up on shaky legs 'just keep thinking that old man', he made his way back to the castle, as he reach the marble steps leading to the main doors he looked back at the figure by the lake 'you will never have a say in Harry's life as long as live'

In the Gryffindor tower Harry sat on his bed swinging his legs side to side, thinking about his conversation with Draco when the door opened. A tall boy very well built and flaming red hair sauntered in. this was one Ron Weasley, captain of the quidditch team, hater of all Slytherins, and an all around jerk. He noticed Harry, sneered and walked on. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, in relief. But his luck was short lived.

"Where have you been potty?" the red head snarled.

"Out," Harry answered

"Wrong answer", Weasley said, punching Harry in his gut. He doubled over in, not pain, but shock. He got this sort of treatment ever since third year and was used to it, not to mention his uncle started when he had begun primary school. But it still hurt and knocked the air out of him.

Grabbing the collar of Harry's oversized shirt the red head asked through clenched teeth. "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, where were you?" the look in Weasley's eyes was too familiar to Harry's liking of his uncle. For a moment he just wanted to crawl in a ball and close his curtains and sleep, but he knew Ron wouldn't go for it, so he answered, "I was taking a walk a walk by the lake", Ron smirked triumphantly. He gathered his night clothes and headed for the lavatories. Harry let out a shaky breath. He remembered the glint in the taller boy's eyes. "I won't be safe here tonight", he whispered to himself. He quickly closed his curtains and walked out of the dorm. 'No one will check on me, cause none cares, but where should I go' getting an idea Harry headed to the seventh floor.

i know it's not good but ever sine school started i have been wiped out and have been to tired to type.

i might update tomorrow, it depnds on my attitude

reveiws are always loved


	4. Chapter 4

He had no idea where he was going; he just needed to get as far away from Dumbledore before he got crucio'd again. He was so immersed in his thought he wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. They both tumbled to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No it's my fault"

They both said at the same time. When they looked up Draco was looking into Luna Lovegood's silver blue eyes.

"Lovegood," Draco said trying to sound menacing.

"Hello, Draco" Luna said unfazed.

They stared at each other. It was like Luna was staring into his soul. Luna cocks her head, and says in a dreamy voice, "the one you seek is in the room where anything can be reached"

"What--" Draco started to say but was cut off.

"The one you seek is on the floor of your year"

"You are loony"

Draco stomped away quickly not wanting to be in the presence of a loony any longer, but as he reached the stairs he thought back to what Lovegood said, for some reason he felt he could believe her and she wasn't trying to make a fool of him. Sighing Draco thought of what she said

"the one you seek is in the room where anything can be reached" he muttered to himself, "I never heard of such a room, the one you seek is on the floor of your year, I'm in seventh year so he could be on the seventh floor, lets start there" Draco started his way up the moving staircase lucky enough not to have them move on him as he reached the seventh floor. Deciding to just stroll around and see if anything jumps out to him, he made a right.

He found the eerie silence in the halls unnerving, he wished he had company. Walking for a couple more minutes, once again succeeding to get lost in his thoughts of a certain green eyed wizard he found himself staring at a door that he has never seen before. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened the door. And what he saw surprise him.

There was Harry, wand at the ready pointing it at a group of dummy's that looked surprisingly like Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas, Dumbledore and a great big fast man he guessed was his uncle. Draco stood there stunned as Harry shot spell after spell at the dummies. He noted that Harry didn't use a lot of 'light' spells. Most Lord Tom himself taught him and some not even Lord Tom can do, but here was Harry a seventeen year old boy accomplishing them powerfully and perfectly. He watched as the dummies disintegrated one by one,

"Wow", Draco whispered, Harry heard it and turned around

"Oh, Draco what are you doing here?"

"What is exactly here" Draco said looking around at the training room

"Well come in and close the door and I'll tell you"

When the door clicked shut, two plush chairs and couch appeared, but not before he noticed the whole room changed into green and silver common room, almost exactly like the Slytherin room.

"What is this place, it looks like my common room"

"I like your common room better then mine, red and gold hurts my eyes and this is The Room Of Requirements," gesticulating his arms around the room.

"I've heard of this room, I thought it was a myth, "Draco said mostly talking to himself, "and how do you know what m common room looks like?"

"In second year Weasly made me take the pollyjuice potion with him and sneak in the Slytherin house to see if you were the heir of Slytherin"

"Oh, were you two by any chance Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yea we were actually" Harry said chuckling sitting on a green couch, "anyways come here, I don't bite," and after a second of thought Harry added, "well not hard"

He smirked as he saw Draco blush, "A Malfoy blushes who would've known"

"I am not blushing; it's hot in here is all"

"Okay, still come sit, I wanna talk about your lord"

Getting serious Draco elegantly strode over to the couch and sat facing Harry's own serious face.

"I have been thinking, and I want to meet him, if he is like you say he is, then he's better then everyone here, I could just kill everybody here but the ministry would put me in Azkaban without a second thought,"

"Are you serious, I wasn't trying to convince you, I just don't trust Dumbldore and I care about you, I don't want to see you hurt anymore"

"I am putting my full trust in you Draco, if you break that I will kill you, we may friends," (and the love of my life and it will break my heart), "but if Voldemort is not who you say he is…." Harry left the threat to Draco's imagination

A little shaken up at Harry's threat he asked, "You won't have to kill me, I will never betray you, now when would you like to meet him?"

"Whenever is good for him"

"I will have to talk with him. He's having a Christmas ball during the holidays so that might be when or if he introduces you to the family, but I'm not sure

"What, a ball, what about the other Slytherins, they hate me"

"They don't hate you." Draco said reassuring him, "we're just not allowed to talk to you unless it's an insult"

"Why"

"Lord Tom's rule"

"Why is not talking to me a rule"

"Since we have gone home needing a crucio remedy"

"WHAT, who would do that, and how can they not hate me after the pain I've made them endure"

"Harry James Potter, you did not cause them pain, it was there choice"

"But it's my fault," Harry whispered looking at the ground

Draco put his hands on either side of Harry's face forcing his eyes to look at him, "Harry did you say the curse?"

"Draco I--"

"NO, answer me, did you say the curse"

"No"

"Did you tell us to talk to you just so we can get crucio'd?"

"No"

"See it's not your fault, it's ours, we mad that choice, we will be crucio'd a hundred times just for you to see us, to make you see that we are good, and mean you no harm"

They melted into silence until Harry punctured it with, "have you been crucio'd for talking to me, what about now?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Harry, I have been cruico'd for trying conversation with you, I have been crucio'd in this past week for being your friend, but I have been put under that curse so many times, I'm immune to it, it doesn't hurt, Dumbledore can't hurt me anymore"

Hearing Draco's slip up, "WHAT, DUMBLDEDORE DOES THIS, THT FUCKING BASTARD, RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE AND I NEVER…..UGH…. how long?"

"Since first year"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, well this gonna stop once and for all"

(Line here)

I'm not loving it, but o well.

reveiws are always loved

they make my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Not two days after Draco sent a letter to Lord Tom, he received his own back from the 'dark' lord

_Draco,_

_I was truly surprised to find your letter on my desk when I returned to my study after a meeting, and even more surprised to see what was written in it. If young Harry wants to meet with me, I would be more then happy to. And if he lets me, and wants to I will take him under my wings, since Dumbledore is torturing him without even touching him. I was disgusted with the old when I found out Harry's own uncle has been raping him. I have no doubt that the old man knows this information. I will not let Harry back to that god for sacking 'home' as long as I live. Please tell Harry That I will meet with him the day after holiday starts. Take him to your manor and introduce him to your family, then at ball I'll introduce him to the rest of the family. Hope to see you and Harry there._

_Long Live My Family_

_T.R_

Draco was stunned to say the least. He was sure Lord Tom would meet with Harry, but to see such determination written in the letter and to feel the need to protect Harry was astonishing. But he can relate, he has felt that and more towards Harry and isn't complaining.

That night he was supporting more fractured ribs and more sever injuries courtesy of his roommates, for not being in his bed in the morning. They of course didn't by that Harry just woke up early again; they just assumed he was at a meeting with the dark lord. So here he was laying down trying not to move.

"One more day left, I hope they like me," he couldn't believe he was actually going to meet the dark lord in three days and Draco's family in one. If someone told him this a month ago he would have noted them as being senile, but now it was comforting to know he had a goal other then to stay alive. But his peaceful almost slumber was of course ruined.

"Who could ever like you?" came the voice of the Gryffindor quartet Weasl, Granger, Longbottom, and Weaslett. For his own good Harry stayed quiet knowing if he talked out of turn they would attack. Harry stared at them while they stared back. He knew if he held their gazes for long they will jump, so he lowered his gaze to the floor then to his hands.

"Never could look us in the eyes long, huh, death eater scum"

Again Harry said nothing. 'One more day, one more day' became Harry's mantra. He was so wrapped up in thoughts he almost didn't hear what weasel said next.

"Well 'mione I think we should teach this pathetic human a lesson, how about… your new spell,"

"Fuck yea, this twat needs to learn his place among his superiors," Granger snarled, her good girl act flying out the window.

"Too right you are"

The quartet advanced on Harry. While unknowingly to himself and the other occupants in the room, he was muttering something. But as the group got closer they could hear the chant. Louder, and louder almost shouting, "Aldornai acabar sobket sekement hut nut ra"

Harry looked up. The quartet gasped at what they saw. Just looking at those eyes made you want to die, because they were black and black is the sign of death and hatred, it is the sign of the devil. No longer will they _hurt _him, no longer will they _manipulate_ him, and no longer will they _live._

"Aldornai acabar sobket sekement hut nut ra"

"Aldornai acabar sobket sekement hut nut ra", by now Harry was standing with full strength chanting this dead language, his black eyes burning a whole in Longbottoms face, literally

The room was filled with the clumsy boy's screams of agony. Three fourths of the quartet watched in horror as this magic killed their friend. They watched as this magic melted the skin off of his face until they could see the white of bone. Red blood pooled at the boy's feet. When the body fell with dead weight into the victims own life line, they looked up. The horror stricken faces of his 'friends' seemed to amuse Harry, or what was left of the boy-who-lived. He smirked evilly, "Aldornai acabar sobket sekement hut nut ra". The rest of the quartet cowered back against the wall.

"W…what m…magic i…i… is th…this?" Granger stuttered.

"Your Gryffindor courage will get you killed one day", Harry said in a deathly hiss, after a moments thought he added casually, "why not make it today"

The wind started to pick up. Harry's midnight black hair whipped around, but he stood his ground and kept his deathly eyes on the three that helped ruin his life.

"Aldornai acabar sobket sekement hut nut ra", and before the three could do anything to get away. The old magic grabbed them in a vice grip, like a giant hand, and squeezed successfully breaking every bone in their body. "Aldornai acabar sobket sekement hut nut ra"

"Aldornai acabar sobket sekement hut nut ra", the power filled Harry to the core, caressing it, loving it until Harry screamed once more, "ALDORNAI ACABAR SOBKET SEKEMENT HUT NUT RA" a whirl of magic bursted from Harry's inner being.

After a few moments a voice so melodic, it couldn't be human,

"_You will not hurt this child no more_"

The aftermath of Harry's sudden burst of magic found him laying face down panting, trying to regain his breath. He blinks, his eyes turn back to their emerald green irises. Looking around he saw the horrifying sight of the three disgustingly squished bodies of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Ginny Weasly. And one melted body of Neville Longbottom. But try as he might he could feel no remorse as he, dare I say it, admired his work. There was no regret, no pity, only excitement and the feeling of freedom. He stood upon shaky legs and gathered his most precious items and headed for the door. "No one will ever control me from this day fourth" he whispered to the four dead bodies, "but first I gotta find Draco". He walked out of the dorm, to never return again. He walked out of the portrait door and started a new life then and there.

"Point Me" his wand turned in his hand and the search began. Luck was on his side tonight. Draco was outside by the lake. Harry ran down the corridor, down the stairs, down another corridor, out the main doors, and through the dew covered grass toward the lake. But he stopped when he noticed to figures instead of one. As he got closer he realized it was Dumbledore. It seemed that the two were fighting

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HARRY, ANY MORE THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE," Draco shouted

"Why do you care about the brat", Dumbledore spat, Harry was taken aback by the sheer hatred coming from the old man. All Draco did to retort was glare at him defiantly not backing down. If looks could kill Dumbledore would be nothing but a pile of ash. "You will not take him from me"

"Take him from you? He's not yours, he doesn't care about you. Why do you not see, he hates you. You wish to see him, to bring him to tom so you can rank higher in the death eater society, why Draco why. Why put yourself through that misery, come back to the light side, fight with us"

"Never" Draco snarled

"Then you will suffer the consequences. Harry hates you, my boy. You will never be friends, and I ask again Draco why, why risk your life, for a pathetic child who is broken and defeated your lord, why-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM", Draco interrupted Dumbledore's rant. You could see the wheels turning in his head at this new information. That's when Harry decided to make himself known.

"And I love him too", Harry yelled coming out of his hiding spot.

"Harry, my boy", Dumbledore said instantly cheering up, but none of that cheer reached his eyes, "how long have you been there"

"Long enough", Harry answered walking towards Draco. When he was shoulder to shoulder with the blonde, he leaned over put his mouth behind the ear and whispered, "We have to leave and never come back, something happened. I'll tell you when we settle". Harry looked back at Draco's face; he got a raised eyebrow, which he indicated he understood. By now Dumbledore wasn't even trying to hide his anger and hatred, "I will kill you"

"Not if I kill you first" and with those lovely goodbyes Harry and Draco disappeared, but not before they heard the outraged cry from the headmaster.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Crunch, Crunch, Snap"_, the ground said, but we're not concerned with what the ground is saying. We're concerned with who is on the ground walking. Two young boys around the age of sixteen. One with abnormally blond hair and one with jet black hair; it was an odd sight to see, back and white meshing together. The black haired youth seemed to be limping and in a great deal of pain, but when the blond haired boy looked at him he would stand straight and mask his emotions. Yes, it was an odd sight.

"Draco are we going to him?"

"Yes", he said simply, quite lost in his thoughts.

There was a moment of silence. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Draco asked with pleading eyes shining with tears.

"Draco I don't through around those words if I don't mean them, I have received little to no love in my life. I don't abuse it"

"Oh", was all Draco said, a small smile on his lips

"Did you mean it," Harry asked

"Of course"

Harry smiled. A true, genuine smile, but kept his face looking straight ahead.

They walked down the road in silence, until they reached that front gate to Riddle Manor.

"We're here," Draco stated

Harry stayed quiet, looking over the Riddle house. It was made of wood that was falling apart, obviously termite and mold infested. The front door was hanging on for dear life with one hinge. And the shutters couldn't help but bang against the beaten house with the wind. Getting over his shock that the Lord of the dark side lived here, He saw Draco staring at something, following his gaze it landed on a gargoyle who was snarling and yelling at them to get off the property

Then the weirdest thing happened Draco started talking to the gargoyles that protected the front gate.

"Guardian of the Riddle Manor, we're going to need to get in, Lord Tom will want to see us. You have to believe us"

"And who is us." The gargoyle said in a raspy voice, drawing out every word (A.N. Think of the caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland)

"I am Draco Malfoy, and this is Harry Potter," upon hearing Harry's name the gargoyle looked him over with awe in the statues eyes, if statues could show awe.

"My master is always welcome in the Riddle Manor," the gargoyle said dropping his head to look at the ground while opening the gates. Harry looked at it in confusion, but decided to leave it and ask Draco's lord later. As the two walked through the gate they past through a ward. With one bright light they stood in front of a beautiful manor, instead of the run down house they saw before. Harry scanned the manor. 'The things magic can do' He thought.

When being introduced to a shabby house and watch it turn into an amazing manor was exciting enough for anyone. Black Marble covered the base up to the roof. The gothic style fitting perfectly. Creepy gargoyles snarled at you from above. Harry smiled. This was definitely a place he could get used to living in. but spying the mile long drive-way up a hill, Harry couldn't help but feel that this wasn't going to turn out well. Sighing Harry mustered up his energy and trudged up the gravel road with Draco. Who was oblivious to Harry's self pride in not showing pain. Draco stared straight ahead lost in his thoughts wondering what will happen when they arrive at the manor. Harry was staring at the ground intensely trying to keep from wheezing, and trying to shake the dizziness off. He stumbled a bit Draco grabbed on his broken arm to keep him from falling. He winced in pain

"You all right there, Harry?" Draco asked concerned

"Yea I'm fine," he wheezed. Pushing Draco off him he staggers forward, determined to make it to the top on his own. He stumbled to the ground his arms catch him before he's fully on the ground.

"Let me help you Harry"

"No I can do it on my own, I don't need your help, I'm fine," The green eyed child struggles to get up; his breathing is becoming more erratic then before. His face is contorted in pain and determination. With one last breath he pushes himself up on shaky legs and takes a couple more steps forward only to have his legs snap under him and have him tumble to the go ground once more.

"Obviously you're not fine, let me help,"

"NO DRACO!!" Harry snaps. He catches his breath before attempting to stand again. His legs wobble beneath him, warning him to rest. He doesn't listen. The pain is unbearable. His chest feels like it's on fire. 'I can taste blood in my mouth and it's not from biting my tongue. My leg feels like it's going to fall off. And my arm is hanging by a thread, I need help'. His vision is starting to darken. He looks back at Draco

"Draco," he whispers, "goodbye". Harry Potter fell to the ground in a dead heap.

"no, NO, NO!!!", Draco yells, "wake up Harry, you can't be...you can't.." he can't bring himself to say it, if it doesn't say it it's not true. Shaking Harry roughly begging him to wake, not noticing a man in black making his way to them.

* * *

"Master Riddle sir, there is two little 'uns, sir coming up the drive-ways sir," a house elf told the master of the Riddle House.

"Thank you Tippy"

"Always a pleasure sir, in serving you sir" with that the little house elf popped out of existence. Lord Riddle was sitting in is study looking over some paperwork, Lucius Malfoy brought over a couple days ago, when Tippy informed him of the two boys coming to see him. He decided to wait a minute for the boys to make their dramatic entrance, when Tippy popped back in, he figured she was going to tell him the boys were in the front hall, but when he looked into her she seemed quite shaken.

"What happened?" he demanded

"He just fell" she said absentmindedly

"Who Fell?"

"He didn't get up"

"Who didn't get up, damn it, tell me elf or I'll give you a pile of socks"

That seemed to snap the elf out of her reverie. She looked up with tears in her big eyes

"Now what were you saying"

"Harry Potter sir, he just fell and wouldn't get up, young Malfoy is in hysterics sir,"

Flying out of his chair, he ran to the entrance door. Panting slightly he opened the heavy mahogany doors and ran down to the middle of the path, where a lump was leaning over another lump, their shoulders shaking furiously.

"Draco what has happened to Him?"

"I-I-don't know he j-j-just fell a-and wouldn't w-wake up", it seemed that was all the young blonde could say. So Tom firmly but gently pushed Draco off of Harry, and checked for a pulse.

"There's a pulse, but it's faint, get to the hospital wing, fire call St. Mungo's, ask for a guy named Healer Armando Visto. He's our private healer."

Tom watched as Draco ran with all his might up the drive-way and into the manor. He turned back to the beaten boy. Tom gently lifted him Bridal style. He almost dropped the black haired beauty when he realized how light he was. He could feel the boys' bones through the fabric as he held him.

Tom climbed up his gravel drive-way in the middle of the night, with a boy that once hated him, but now is his last hope lying limp in his arms.

* * *

yea so another chapter to this story

reveiws are loved


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV

Everything hurts. Even my teeth hurt. I try to open my eyes, but they are as heavy as lead. I strain to hear if anyone is in the room with me. I hear a slight shuffle, I feel a squeeze in my hand, I hear a choked sob, I feel wetness on my chest.

I try to open my eyes again and this time succeeded. I looked around a bit until I felt the pressure on my chest again. I glanced down to see Draco clinging to my shirt in one hand, and squeezing my hand in the other. He was crying silently, trying to keep the sobs to a minimum.

"Oh Harry, please wake up, I love you so much, you don't even know. Please wake up, come back to me," Draco wept not realizing I have already awoken. I tried to tell him I'm right there, but all that came out was a croak. It seemed to work just as well.

Normal POV

Draco's head snapped up, Eyes wide as saucer pans.

"Oh Harry," Draco shrieked, flinging his arms around Harry's neck. Wincing slightly Harry lifted his right arm and wrapped it around his boyfriend who was once again a sobbing wreck, muttering incoherently.

"I thought you would never wake up, it's been so long. I missed you so much; don't ever try a stunt like that again," Chuckling Harry lifted Draco's head and put a finger to his lips.

"I love you too Draco," Harry lent down and pressed his lips against waiting pink lips.

In the corner of the infirmary, stood Tom Riddle smiling, happy that Harry was awake and happy that the newfound relationship was starting off pleasantly.

* * *

Harry and Draco were sitting Indian style on Harry's bed, playing cards when Lord Tom walked in. 

"Hello boys. Harry how are you feeling," He asked

Harry stared wide eyed, mouth agape.

"You'll catch flies, like that," Draco said.

Hearing the blonde speak must have snapped Harry back to reality, for he looked down at his hands and hunched forward. He seemed to feel inferior to the Lord of the Riddle family, and showed respect by backing down.

"Harry my boy, you and I are equals, remember that. If anyone should be shown respect it should be you," Tom said as he knelt down in front of the stunned boy, "you have been through a lot and yet you still have strength, you truly are a powerful wizard. You and I may be equals, but," Tom paused, "You, Harry are an elemental."

Harry said nothing; he was too shocked at seeing Voldemort kneeling at his feet. After a moment, Harry seemed to recover. Looking in his former enemies black eyes, he saw truth, compassion, and a little guilt. Now that he thought back on it, Voldemort's eyes never truly held hate. In his fourth year, no hate. In his fifth year, no hate. Since it was his decision to meet Draco's lord, he couldn't back out. But you're wrong if you think he'll let his guard down, although someday he might.

"You never did hate me did you; I was always too blinded by the illusion of hate to notice," Harry said suddenly.

"No Harry, I have never hated you. My Slytherins look up to you and respect you as do my death eaters. You are much of a lord to them, as myself. This so called light side, to put it nicely, hates you. And to the dark side, you are our savior." Lord Tom paused, and then continued, "There is a prophecy Harry, one that was predicted way before either of us were born. It is said that Lady Ravenclaw herself predicted it. And only a few know about. One of the few is Dumbledore, that's why he has made your life a living hell. He couldn't risk you gaining more power than him, even as a young lad you showed spectacular gifts. Thats why he had your parents killed, to break your spirit. ."

Harry's life seemed to always come back to Dumbledore. 'i'm gonna kill him'.

"What does it say? What does this….prophecy say?" Harry asks, a little mad.

"Are you sure Harry, It could be quite shocking," Tom said making sure he was ready.

"JUST TELL ME, GOD DAMN IT!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore has kept to many things from him, and if this prophecy was the cause of it, then by god he wanted to hear it.

"Okay here it is

_The one with the mark of evil will arise_

_With a child at his side_

_This child was predicted before_

_Created by an evil we abhore _

_He will save the darkness from the light_

_He will save everyone from the fight_

_His powers will soon come through_

_When all starts anew _

_The losses will be great_

_To each side filled with hate_

_Be prepared for this war_

_For the one who will save you has the power of four_

"Harry this prophecy, is about you. You turned to my side, the marked of evil. You have the four powers of the elements. You have followed under a false predictions created by Dumbldore. You were destined from birth to save us all. I know this is a lot to take in, but you've always known that you were destined to defeat me, the only change is that you have to defeat a real dark lord, not a fictional one," Lord Tom explained. He watched for Harry's reaction. What he saw was total disbelief written allover the boy-who-lived's face, and then it slowly turned to a timid exception. Lord Tom held his breath.

"How do I know this isn't a trap, just because Dumbledore and his fried chickens are abusive towards me, doesn't rule you out to be too."

"No it doesn't, but you have to follow your heart on what you think is right,"

"What if I'm not who you say I am, will you just throw me out on my ass? Will you hate me, if who you talk about isn't me?"

"No Harry," Tom said firmly, "We have watched you grow. We all love and respect you. You have been through much pain and deserve happiness, you will find it here."

Harry contemplated on his choices, either go back to Dumbledore and have him kill me or mold his pawn back into the way he wanted it. Or stay here and train and be with Draco, and gain a family. The choices most definitely didn't weigh equally.

"I Think I would like to stay here," Draco gave a whoop of joy and threw his arms around Harry. He hissed in pain

"Sorry, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I forgot,"

"Its okay Draco, really," Harry reassured when he saw the guilty expression on his love's face.

"Soon Harry you will lead them. They will follow your orders," Lord Tom stated proudly.

"Orders? How am I supposed to lead these people, you're the dark lord, you lead them," Harry was fighting a loosing battle and he knew it. It's not that he didn't have a choice in the matter, well actually he didn't. But he has felt more loved here, then in his entire life. He loved Draco, and Lord Tom was becoming a quick father figure. Sighing Harry looked down.

"How cold I say no to the people who have shown me much more love then I deserve," he whispered.

Suddenly he felt a gently hand caressing his neck. Harry looked up. And what he saw was too much to handle. Tom Riddle the man he believed murdered his parents and was half of the problem in his life that made it hell, was looking at him with so much love and concern, it couldn't be fake. He just sat there and broke down. Harry hung his head low and gave heart wrenching sobs to the night air. Lord Tom gently took the distressed boy into his arms and just held him close, rubbing small circles on his back. Singing a song softly Tom held him until the boy fell asleep.

_Loola-Bye, oh, Loola Bye_

_My lovely Loola moon_

_Tip-toe by where my babies lie_

_In your tiny silver shoon_

_Will you guard, will you keep_

_Will you watch over please?_

_My wee ones, my lambkins_

_My sweet chick-a-chick-a-dees_

_Loola-Bye, oh, Loola-Bye..._

_In your tiny silver shoon._

"You will be a great father to him," Draco whispered.

Startled, Tom looked up.

"I can see it in his eyes. He might not know it yet but he's starting to trust you. He would have never cried like that in front of anyone, not even me," Draco added sadly, "Please my lord don't hurt him, he's been through so much."

"I could never hurt this child," Tom said looking at the broken boy, "We will show him what love is, the whole family. Will you help me Draco, he loves you."

"Of course I will help him, I love him so much, it hurts, literally," for some reason this seemed to perk Tom's interest.

"Really, how so,"

"Um, it just started happening this year, on the first day of school. At the time I was confused and curious and was just discovering I might like boys. And when I saw him walk out of the carriage, he looked like an angel and I literally fell on my ass. My chest hurt like hell and it took all my will power not to go to him. I cried that night, wanting to be closer to him.

I constantly found myself looking for his mop of black hair and piercing green eyes during school. One night I realized that I loved him, and when I discovered that, I could barely breathe. It felt like bricks were crashing down on me, I was lost to the world for a while. While I was lost, I somehow ended up outside on the entrance steps, and when I came recovered I also realized that he would never love me back. This realization brought on the water works again. I cried for hours feeling like they would never stop. Suddenly I heard my name begin called. I looked behind me, it was him.

At this point I was angry with him but he never wavered from my insults. That's when I noticed he wasn't looking at me with malice, but concern. He told me very personal things that night. I figured since the love of my life was showing interest and concern in my life, when he asked to be friends I jumped at the chance. Lord Tom I love him so much, sometimes I can't stand it, sometimes I want to kill myself, to be rid of the pain, what's wrong with me, even now that me and Harry are together the pain is there." At the end of Draco's monologue, Tom had a thoughtful look occupying his face. He looked up with slight mischief in his eyes.

"Draco you might be Harry's mate."

* * *

Yes, another chapter to BG-GB, the song is from the movie _**Nanny Mcphee, Loola Bye**_. written by Emma Thompson. 

I know things might be moving pretty fast and i'll try to slow it down in the next chapters.

My stories might not be top writers material, but it's my writing and i'll get better if i keep practicing.

so don't be a stranger, _reveiw_ there is no danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco absently walked to the imfirmray inside the Riddle Manor,on his way to see Harry, he remininced about his talk with Lord Tom.

Flashback

"WH…how...how could i…i... be his mate, I thought only creatures had mates", Draco asked still dazed by the accusastion.

"Well your right only creatures have mates, but Harry is…different. For all we know his elemental blood could be mixed with creature blood, I wouldn't doubt him being half vampire or elf."

"Why do you say that"?

"His eyes Draco, they aren't human, no one has eyes like that. Not even Lily had eyes like those."

"But how can you be sure Harry isn't human, and that I am his….mate?" Draco asked with slight hesitation.

"There's…a rumor about Harry's species Draco. Let's start from the beginning, shall we. Elementals were a very scarce race during the founder's time. They are even rarer to come upon now a days. But it is said that the dominant elemental being was deadly vulnerable when it was born. If the parents of that elemental didn't find the mate in time, the baby would die from magic overload. You see… submissive mates were the dominants Transfer's. Just touching each other and the magic would flow out of the dominant painlessly. Once the dominant elemental found their mate, which was quite young, 10 months to 2 years, the dominant would start to show tremendous amount of power. At the first sign of power like this they were trained by the villages _Ancient Tutela_(1) . The amount of power each dominmant had was told by the glow of their eyes, white being the weakest Black being thre Strongest. Draco has Harry done anything lately that would fall in the tremedous category?" Lord Tom asked after is little clippet of imformation.

"Well he did say something happened back at the school and he would tell me when we settled, I think I should ask him when he wakes up, would you like to be there."

"Yes, that would be fine, Draco. Now let's retreat to my study and talk more about Elementals, while Harry sleeps. We'll fill him in when he wakes." Taking one last look at the sleeping enigma, they quietly walked out of the room.

When they arrived into the tranquil study, of the 'dark lord', Draco wasted no time in continuing the conversation.

"Okay, I've got a question, if I am Harry's mate or this Transfer, why hasn't Harry died from magic overload?"

"I my self have been trying to figure that out. I still haven't come up with an answer, but I am geussing it is because of the abuse in his life, it has slowed down the process to his inheritance. Usuaully vampires come into their inheritance at 16. So if he is part vampire, then his vampire qualities have been increasing since he turned 16. And his elemental blood would be starting to show because if you are his mate, he is truly safe now and very powerful." Lord Tom answered.

Draco stared at Lord Tom in awe. 'I can't possibly be Harry's mate. Sure there is love there, but it just can't be possible. What if the real mate comes along and takes my Harry away from me. I couldn't deal with that. I can't deal with this now.' Draco thought

Lord Tom must have notcied the negative emotions cross the young blondes face and quickly added, "Draco think about this, Harry loves you, you love him, don't give up on him that easily. Think of the positive, what if you are his mate, whate if you do help him. You would be his forever, turn immortal just like him,"

"Imm...Immortal you never said anything about that."

"Oh well, now I did. When you accept that you are Harry's mate, and you bond you will turn immortal like Harry." Lord Tom explained.

"I...I really don't know what to say. I love Harry, I really do, but what if I turn out not to be his mate, I can't deal with that. I…I ju…just ca…can't," Draco said his voice craking with emotion.

"Draco you can and you will." Lord Tom firmly, "He loves you, Draco, loves you. Vampire, Elemental whatever the hell he is, a creature I'll say. They can't fall in love with someone who is not their mate. You are his mate. And the pain won't go away if you leave him, it will worsen untill you die, and when you die so will Harry." Lord Tom nearly shouted at the distraught boy. "Now go and wait for Harry to wake, call a houseelf and tell it to tell me. I'll come down. GET!" Tom snapped when Draco didn't move.

Hastily getting up, Draco scrambled out of the room and started his trek to the imfirmrary. He had a lot to think about.

End Flashback.

Draco looked up from the formally tiled floor. He had arrived at the imfirmrary. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. Upon seeing Harry still sleeping, Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Good I still need to think about this'. Draco quietly slid into a chair next to Harry's bed. Being calmed by the even breathing of the boy that has captured his heart and occupies his thoughts.

* * *

Waking up slowly, Harry slowly lifted his hands to rub at his eyes, 

"Ugh I hate mornings", Harry mumbled. Hearing a sigh, Harry looked at the occupied chair to see his sleeping love. Smiling slightly he got up and took out his wand. Since he didn't know where the lavatories were he cast a cleansing charm and a breath freshening charm. Feeling somewhat clean, Harry summoned the only gift he ever got that wasn't taken away or stolen away from him. An ipod from Remus. Harry waited patiently for the whistle signaling the arrival of his black ipod. It gracfully landed in his outstreched hand. Putting each earphone in his ears, he turned on Demons by Darkest Hour. And trugded back to his hospital bed, he closed his eyes, foot taping to the beat of the music.

* * *

Draco awoke with a start, something wasn't right. Quikly looking to see if Harry was alright, he noticed that two white wires were sticking out of his ears. 

"Harry"

No answer.

"Harry",

No answer

"HARRY", Draco yelled, starting to get frantic.

Harry looked up, when he heard his name being called. He was met with terrified eyes. Taking an earphone out of his ear he asked, "What's wrong, Draco, what happened"

"WH…you…in…ear…didn't answer", Draco stuttered incoherently.

Even though the blonde was barely making a complete sentence, Harry got the gist of what he was asking.

"Draco--"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Draco intereputed getting his voice back

"I was about to tell you", Harry said, Draco smiled stupidly. "Well these are my earphones, and this," Harry held up a black rectangular object, "is my ipod"

"I- what"

"Ipod it plays music," Harry said patiently.

"WOW, really", Draco said in awe.

"Yea come here," Harry said scooting over farther on the bed. Draco hesitated a second thinking back on his talk with Lord Tom, but decided to forget it for the moment. Draco walked over to Harry's bed and carefully lowered himself down. When his head was on the pillow next to this black haired boy, Harry spoke, his voice shaking slightly,

"Here this is how you out it in, it feels weird at first but you get used to it," Harry said putting the earphone that he took out before to hear Draco, into Draco's ear. "And this is the song I was listening to. What does it say?"

Draco studied the screen for a moment, before answering, " Three Days Grace- Gone Forever"

"Correct and this is what it sounds like"

Harry pressed down on the white circle and music filled the two boy's ears

"Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life"

Pausing the song Harry looked over at Draco, who was staring transfixed at his ipod. He chuckled to himself. Draco looked up

"What's so funny," he demanded

"You"

"And why am I funny", Draco asked getting a sneer ready just in case. Hold habits die hard.

"It's cute when you make that face"

"What face,"

"When you're amazed and you look like your trying to figure how things are possible, you tend to scrunch your nose," Harry said innocently.

"Oh"

* * *

Why would Harry kill those four, weren't they his best friends?" asked one frantic werewolf. _'Where is my cub?'_

"I'm afraid our Harry has turned dark," Dumbledore said with a frown, _'that brat is ruining my plan, well atleast I can take away the only person who truly loves him'_, dumbledore thought/sneered.

"WHAT HARRY WOULDN'T DO THAT," Remus Lupin shouted, _'my cub would never do such a thing, sure he has a temper but he would never kill those who loved him dearly'_ Lupin said trying to convince himself.

"Yes he would and he did, Remus you have to promise me you won't go looking for him, we have lost him to the dark side. I wouldn't doubt it if he is meeting with the dark lord right now", _'HaHa stupid halfbreed'._

"I'm sorry Albus but I have to think", Remus said quickly and left the old fool to plan his attack.

* * *

Harry suddenly stood up and gasped from his place in his bed with Draco. 

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry didn't answer he was to busy trying to get his breath back.

"Harry, Harry what's happened, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!?!"

Harry looked up, with wide scared eyes.

"Harry what happened, are you alright,?" Draco asked again

"Get Tom", Harry breathed out, then he pormptly passed out.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY, WAKE UP", Draco yelled trying to shake Harry awake, suddenly he remember what he said, "get tom, get tom, get tom," Draco muttered as he ran out of the imfirmray.

* * *

damn it, when i origanally wrote this it had a sex scene after the song bit, but when i was typing it, i remebered that harry is still injured and scarred from his previous rape, and Draco hasn't accepted the hole mate thing yet, man and i have to say it was a good sex scene too. 

Oh well, did you enjoy it?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

(1) Ancient Tutela- Ancient Care


	9. Chapter 9

Waking to voices quietly talking on his right side, Harry listened.

"What happened, Lord Tom? Why did he pass out? What's wrong with my mate?" The desprate voice of Draco Malfoy reached his ears. '_WAIT! MATE!' _Harry screamed in his mind '_it makes sense' _He thought mentally shrugging.

"First of all I'm glad you have come to terms with being Harry's mate. As for Harry passing out, I believe he had a vision and it drained him of his energy. He'll be fine, let him rest. Call me when he wakes"

"No need, I'm awake," Harry said making himself known.

"How…how…much did you hear," Draco asked nervously.

Harry turned his head to face his beloved. "Enough," he smiled.

Relaxing a bit Draco sent Harry a small smile of his own.

"Good, good. Harry would you please tell me what you saw?" Lord Tom asked

Harry's smile instantly fell from his face and his eyes lost their shine. Lord Tom immediately felt guilty for wiping that beautiful face of a smile. But he had to ask the question in order to help.

"Well, before I tell you about my vision, I'm gonna have to tell you about what happened to makes us arrive here earlier than expected. As you probably know my 'friends' don't like me much, actually they down right hate me. I was laying on my bed trying not to move. The pain was unbearable I don't know how I made it out of the castle and to your manor before I lost conscience when I did. Anyways, I was laying on my bed trying not to move when the (in)famous Gryffindor quartet sauntered in. They had other ideas, then watching me relax. They always have other ideas," Harry pauses letting a shiver get the better of him.

"They like to see me bleed, and scream, and cry, and beg. The list goes on. But I have learned to never show them any of those things since first year, well except bleeding, I can't control that. Anyways, I was thinking about Draco and meeting his family when they walked in.

They decided to test a new spell on me, the Granger bitch created. But before she could even utter a word something started happening. I blinked and I found myself watching… myself. I was sitting on the bed when I saw myself starting to chant in some odd language. I heard a strangled sob, and looked over at the quartet. There was Neville melting, like an ice cream pop melting. It was fascinating. Then when he was good and dead, an invisible force picked Granger, Weasley, and the Weasley whore up and crushed them, like crushed," Harry paused and called a house elf and asked it to bring him something. Draco and Tom exchanged curious glances. When the house elf arrived again, he was carrying a banana. Harry looked up and held the banana in view.

"Like this," and he squeezed the yellow fruit with his entire might. Lord Tom and Draco watched transfixed as yellow goo oozed out of the ripped sides of the banana.

The smell of the fruit wafted their senses. Harry kept squeezing. Taking his anger out on the poor (And tasty) fruit.

"Ok, ok we get it," Draco said somewhat disgusted.

Harry looked up.

"Huh…oh yea. Anyways, once they were dead I saw myself fall and felt my soul or spirit travel back inside my body. But not before I heard a women speak. She said "_You shall hurt this child no more_" Then I got up, looked around and went to find Draco. Found him, ran into some trouble with Dumbledore. Apparently he wants me killed," Harry said with a slight chuckle, "Now about my vision. There was Dumbledore and Remus sitting in the oval office of the headmaster. The old man had the audacity to call me dark and evil for killing my 'friends'. He was trying to convince Remus that i have turned dark, and am lost to the world. And for some reason I could hear there thoughts of Dumlepoop and Remus. VERY strange. But what i remeber Remus doesn't believe a word of what Dumblrdore is saying so we need to get Remus out of the grasp of Dumbledore or I'll lose my godfather forever. The old coot has something planned and I prefer him dead before his plan his activated." Harry ordered furious

"We will do what we can, Harry"

"Okay, since I am somewhat healed, I think it's time we introduced Lord Tom's equal to the death eaters. But only the ones you trust. Call Snape also, I want to see if he is really loyal"

"If you are sure…" Tom answered hesitantly

"I am." Harry interrupted determined to meet with Tom's followers and hopefully, in the future, his.

"Okay, I'll do it now," Tom said while lifting his sleeve.

"No," Tom looked up confused, "Do it in the meeting room. When they all arrive pull Snape out and bring him to your Study. Draco stay behind and help me."

"Yes sir," Draco said taken aback by the leadership Harry was showing.

Tom walked over to the infirmary doors, but before he slipped out he looked over at Harry with pride in his eyes.

"You are a true leader. They will listen and obey you,"

"Thank you. Now go," Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"Okay Draco, now help me get dressed," The boy-who-lived ordered seductively.

"Okay sir," Draco mumbled blushing, a bit.

"Draco you are my mate. Enough with the 'sir' thing. I love you. Only the death eaters will call me sir," Harry told his lover firmly. He started chuckling after a moment of silence.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked curiously

"Just imagine Snape calling me sir instead of Mister Potter."

"Yea, yea go ahead and make fun of my godfather. See if I care,"

"I'm sorry, love. But think about it,"

After a minute the blonde started chuckling. He smiled at his lord and lover, "Yea that would-"

"Will," Harry interrupted

"Of course, that WILL be quite funny,"

"Enough chit chat let's get ready to meet my hopefully new followers. I still can't believe I'm saying that."

* * *

One by one people in black cloaks appeared inside the meeting room. They found their seats and waited for the dark lord to arrive. The doors opened and Lord Tom strode in. 

"Severus Snape"

He waited for the man to stop his conversation with Lucuis and look up.

"Follow me,"

Tom smirked when he saw fear cross the obsidian eyes that belonged to one of his most faithful. They walked out of the room, fully aware of the murmurs flowing through the other residents.

"How are you fairing sir," Snape asked politely

"I fare well, you?"

"Same," Severus quieted down when they reached Tom's study.

"You will wait here, until further notice. Don't touch anything," Tom added warningly.

"Of course, sir,"

Lord Tom closed the mahogany door and walked back to the meeting room. Conversation flowed to a close as he made his way over to his seat at the head of the table.

"You all have been summoned tonight for a reason that will shock you but also give you hope. The past couple of days someone has been recovering in the infirmary from abuse," he paused, "and rape,"

Gasps rang out from everyone. They may be cruel in battle but they would never abuse less likely rape and innocent child.

"Who would do such a thing, my lord"

Tom looked over at Lucius Malfoy and answered solemnly.

"His 'family' and everyone else he has met except a special group of people and his lover,"

"Well at least he found love in his pain filled life, but why are you telling us this sir?"

"Because even though his life was filled with pain, he is my equal," Tom answered calmly.

"WHAT!!"

"NO ONE IS AS STRONG AS YOU"

"YEA NO ONE EXCEPT-"

"Harry Potter," Tom finished, "Harry and his lover arrived here the other night seeking refuge and safety. Me and his lover have been sending letters and scheduled a meeting. Then he was going to go home with Lucius until the ball, but things took a turn for the worst a couple of nights ago"

"Why me?" the aristocrat asked

"Didn't I tell you? Oh must have slipped my mind. Harry was going to your home because Draco is his lover,"

"My son is gay? Ugh, no shocker there," the blond said thoughtfully.

"I don't know all the details, but the two met one night and became friends. The night they came to me was the true start of the war against light and dark. Harry killed Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginerva Weasley. Harry had enough of there abuse. After that little event Harry went in search for Draco. He found him by the lake but he was not alone. Dumbledore was threatening Draco to never see Harry again. They confessed their love, pissed off the old man, showed up here, Harry lost conscience from pain, and we've been through many dramatic moments since. Any questions?"

"I think they got the gist of it, Tom," Harry said stepping out of the shadows. He Limped to the other side of the table and sat at the head of the table. Draco sat at his side. "Now that we are DONE talking about me. What does it feel like to be the special group of people who don't hate the boy-who-lived…or do you. I'll know if you're lying."

Lucius Malfoy was the first follower to stand up and make his way over to the second dark lord.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, have _never_ hated you and _will never_ hurt you. For you, I swear,"

Everyone quietly took turns to prove to Harry that they really cared for him. Everyone passed, that is until a certain rat kneeled in front of him.

"I…P…Peter Pettigrew h…have never h…hated you and will n…never h…hurt you. For you…I…swear,"

Harry stared into pettigrew's eyes.

"Kill him," Harry announced calmly.

"What, Pettigrew is one of my most trusted," Tom started.

"He HATES you…and me. He has raped innocent children, girl and boy, and women. He has also been conversing with Dumbledore since he took the mark.

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS, AND I NEVER PICKED UP ON IT"

"Because, Tom, I can smell hatred and fear on him. He has recent scratches all along his arms caused by a struggle of some sort with a woman," he explained, "who did you rape, Peter," Harry asked eerily calm. A malicous glint in his eyes.

"Like hell, I will tell you. And I never raped anyone," Peter screamed.

"Oh, I think you did Peter. I can smell her on you. I can smell her screams and pleas. But her pride stopped her didn't it. She struggled but took it in the end. That made you mad didn't it. Where is she now? She's alive, I can feel it. Is she close? I can smell her. I can smell her in this room," Harry looked around the room. Everone was following his eyes as he scanned the room looking for the raped girl.

"I can smell her," his eyes settled on a figure, who was shaking uncontrollably. He could here her heart beat quicken. "I know what it's like to be raped. I know what it's like to be punished for not giving a reaction." He pauses, "I can smell you Narcissa"

Gasps and cries of outrage erupted throughout the room. Narcissa Malfoy openly sobbed. Answering the skeptical's question of truth. "WHAT! YOU FUCKING RAT. I'LL KILL YOU. NEVER TOUCH MY WIFE. YOU WILL PAY," Lucius screamed in outrage at a cowering rat.

"Calm, Lucius. Take Peter to a cell and do anything you want. No rules, except keep him alive enough to tell Dumbledore that his precious Golden Boy is back for vengeance. The old cook will kill him once he finds out he has no more use for the rat. Before you send him back though we need to get Remus Lupin out of Dumbledore's watch, he will not be harmed under any circumstances. Bellatrix take care of Narcissa. Draco and Tom follow me,"

Lord Tom looked over at Draco as they walked through the halls. He waited until Draco locked eyes with him before speaking.

"Well, that was certainly tremendous,"

Draco snorted, and gave a quiet, "yea". The two carried on with small smiles adorning their faces as they thought of the boy that will help save their lives and the lives of many other innocents.

* * *

okay yes, yes it's been a while. i KNOW. This chapter might seem fast, if it is tell me. i'll slow the next chapter down a bit. i also just realized i have a lot of dialouge in this chapter, HEHE MY BAD 

Anyways

questions, comment, concerns. i'm all ears...err...eyes. hehe lol


End file.
